Percy Jackson and the Sorcerer's Stone
This is a parody of the 2001 film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Cast *Harry Potter: Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Baby Harry Potter: himself *Ron Weasley: Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Hermione Granger: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Albus Dumbledore: The Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) *Minerva McGonagall: Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) *Minerva McGonagall's Animagus Form (cat): Luna (Sailor Moon) *Severus Snape: Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Quirnius Quirrell: Denzel Crocker (Fairly OddParents) *Rolanda Hooch: Mrs. Blatherwick (Nanny McPhee) *Rubeus Hagrid: Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Filius Flitwick: Cedric Brown (Nanny McPhee) *Argus Filch: Amos (The Fox and the Hound) *Nearly Headless Nick: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) *The Grey Lady: Merida (Brave) *Mountain Troll: himself *Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog: Hound of Baskerville (The Pagemaster) *The Fat Friar: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *The Bloody Baron: Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *The Fat Lady: Tracy Turnblad (Hairspray) *Lord Voldemort: Rasputin (Anastasia) *Alicia Spinnet: Misty (Pokemon) *Angelina Johnson: Penny Proud (The Proud Family) *Dean Thomas: Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Fred Weasley: Travis Stoll (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *George Weasley: Connor Stoll (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Katie Bell: Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) *Lee Jordan: Flynn (Tangled) *Neville Long-bottom: Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail: Fievel goes west) *Oliver Wood: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Percy Weasley: Tin-Tin (The Adventures of Tin-Tin) *Seamus Finnigan: Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Alice: Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Amanda: Rebecca Hawkins (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Terry Boot: Izzy Kazumi (Digimon Adventure) *Draco Malfoy: Eric Cartman (South Park) *Other Hogwarts students: Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz), White Tigers, Bladebreakers (Beyblade), Honker Muddlefoot, Tank Muddlefoot and Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), Tohru Honda (Fruins Basket), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny Students of Acme Looniversity (Tiny Toon Adventures), Springfield elementary school kids (the Simpsons) *Garrick Ollivander: Mr. Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Tom: Moe Syzlack (The Simpsons) *Ginny Weasley: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Angus, Diagon Alley boy: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *James Potter: ??? *Lily Potter: Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Vernon Dursley: Robert Underdunk "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger Jr (The Simpsons) *Petunia Dursley: Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Dudley Dursley: Bufford (Phineas and Ferb) *King's Cross Station Guard: Train conductor (The Polar Express) *Snake at the London Zoo: Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Hedwig: Snowy Owl *Owls: Various birds Special Thanks J.K. Rowling Scenes #Prologue/Doorstep Delivery #Visit to the London Zoo/Vanishing Glass #Letters From No One #Keeper of the Keys (Wreck-It Ralph) #Diagon Alley #Gringotts #Mr Geppetto #The Boy Who Lived #Platform 9 3/4 #Harvey and Annabeth/The Journey to Hogwarts #Welcome to Hogwarts #Sorting Hat #Beettlejuice and Other Residents #Potions and Parcels #Percy Jackson, the New Seeker #Three-Headed Creature #Facts and Feathers #Troll in the Dungeon! #Quidditch Match #Interference Overcome #Percy gets his Christmas Gift #Cloaked in Darkness #Percy Jackson and the Mirror of Erised #Caught out of Bed in the Middle of the Night #150 Points Lost and Detention #The Forbidden Forest #Entering the Chambers/Face of Rasputin #The Mark of Love #Winning the House Cup #Not Really Going Home/End Credits Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasy Movie Spoofs